Extreme Makeover –Wizarding Addition
by Irish-flowers
Summary: This is my story of what happens when harry and co get real bord, well they deside to do a Extreme Makeover of cause! hope you enjoy! p.s. sorry about spelling haven't got a beta yet ;)


Harry was bored. Very bored. Not only had the order vanished for hours on one of their missions but they had left him all alone in Grimmauld Place with only Kreacher for company. Looking at the dark dingy walls Harry thought to himself "This place could use a makeover." After a few seconds sitting there thinking of that, a sly smile creeped its way onto his face, as the seventeen year old looked round at the room he was in he thought, "Yes, this place could do with just that." Getting up Harry paced the living room, his thoughts twirling rapidly, when suddenly he stop. An evil glint settled in his eyes, shone in a way that would make anyone who saw it fear for what it was that would bring that light to his eyes. His plane for Grimmauld place fitted together. All he would need was a little help, Harry whistled for Hedwig, his snowy owl, and then started writing out notes for her to give out, which went a little like this:

**Get Here- RIGHT**

**Now**

_**Harry.**_

30 minuets later the doorbell rang. Standing on the doorstep, wands at the ready for on whatever that was about to happen was Ron, Fred and George, Hermione, Luna( in her pyjamas) and Draco. Almost instantly the door swung open to revile one grinning Harry (when I say grinning I mean in the psycho way that has you want to run for your life).

"Ok, where is the death eaters!"

"Harry is something wrong?"

"Potter- out with it!"

Harry's crazed grin got wider with each comment from the people on the doorstep, with a grin that stretched from one ear to the next Harry asked, "Ok you lot, what can you do with glitter, paint, posters, magic and one very empty, depressing house?"

Jaws promptly decided to greet the floor.

10 minutes later after the explanations of what they were doing there, they were all in the kitchen with Harry explaining what is going to happen. "Well we will start with Sirius's room then go on to the meeting room, after that the rest of the house is fair game, Oh by the way I found a way of stopping people from detecting magic from Grimmauld Place, so that mean we all can use magic as much as we want." Said Harry as if he was merely talking about the weather. "Why are we starting with Sirius's room?" Hermione asked as if she was afraid of the answer, "because he ditched me for the Oder." Harry stated rubbing the knuckles of his right hand against his chest he asked, "So let's get started.

So the team grabbed armfuls of paint cans, glue pots (there was every kind from normal to the bright sparkly kind) and all things sparkly before trouping up to the room of Sirius Black.

"All right team," Harry said, "take a wall and get cracking!"

It took the next 30 minets to finish the room to their liking. Standing back they took in their hard work, in the time they were working they managed to transform the dull bland, greys and browns of the room to vibrant pinks, bright rainbow colours and hot blood reds, with a splash of deep blue glitter randomly thrown on top. The wooden floor was practically hidden by plush feather cushions (see above from colours!) that were stuffed that you couldn't stand on them without falling ether forward or backwards and the bed spread was now hot pink with different colour love hearts on (ta Luna!) The wooden frame of the bed a vision of purple-with deep green poker dots (_DRACO!_) and coved with giant fuzzy teddy bears. The walls were covered with pictures of kittens and Gilderoy Lockhart, that were charmed to purr or blow kisses at any and all who entered,( twins...Hermione...Why?) also posters of male models you would find in a teenage girl's room complete with lip stick stains. At some point in this time Harry did quick search of the house to make sure that the attic was locked to all but him, because Buckbeak the hippogriff that had been his godfather's beloved pet for 4 years now, but hippogriffs hold grudges- and harry wasn't sure if it would still have one against Draco. Harry also made sure no one could get in, this was so they wouldn't get any unexpected surprises while they worked.

They moved on to the Meeting Room when finished with Sirius's room. The chairs where transfigured into sheep that came alive when sat on, the ceiling was made a sickly gang green with mustard walls and grass instead of a floor. They charmed flowers to grow in the shape of a table with bright posters on the walls with sayings such as "hang in there kitty." And "If you want a rainbow, you have to put up with the rain." on them. There were also the singing daffodils inspired by Alice in Wonderland, toad stalls and with pixies playing musical instruments. Once they had finished and left the meeting room charmed the door way so that anyone who walks though it would get cross-dresses and sprayed with glitter.

_Now the chaos really began._

It took two days for the entire house to be re-decorated, from top to bottom. The only thing left untouched was Buckbeak, the attic and the outside of the house (so not to give the game away.) Glitter traps were set up all over, the grizzly dull rooms were now bursting with bright, cheerful colours (if in a slightly sickly insane way) and patterns. The walls, floors, ceilings and even the door and furniture was given the 'extreme makeover' treatment, as Hermione put it, and over all, they had a blast. Finally they exited the house (with Buckbeak in toe) locking the door behind them.

An hour later, the Oder returned to the house, oblivious to what had happened. "Ok, that was tiring" Tonks said, leaning on an equally tired Lupin, "Two teams of death eathers and two non-friendly waves of vampires- chaos for two days straight! I shot gun the bath first!"

"Ok Tonks, ok," mad-eye-moody muttered, "as long as you don't take up all the hot water again…" He fished the keys out of his pocket. The members of the Order of the phoenix was still chatting as the door opened-they stopped abruptly as 3 mouths fell open and Sirius (in dog form) sat down abruptly in the middle of the pavement. The walls on the other side of the door were coloured in lime green and canary yellow poker-dots with a hot pink carpet and orange furniture. The portrait of Sirius's mother was gagged with a moustache painted on her upper lip and a goatee on her chin ("nice change" Tonks said thoughtfully) moving though the now totally reformed house, moody managed to trigger one of the glitter traps and ended up in a bright pink and orange flowery dress with a floral hat and purse to match the dress. The rest of the Oder lost it laughing all the way to where they had last seen Harry (the kitchen), where they promptly found Kreacher. At some point in the last two days Kreacher had tried to stop Harry and Co. form decorating –so they had tied him to a chair, put a silencing spell on him and a Barbie pink dress for good laughs on him.

"Okay, Kreacher what happened to the house?" Sirius sighed in annoyance, his head was hurting from the bright colours, "and where is Harry?" The only response he got was Kreacher banging his head on the table as he tried to get free of the ropes around him while screaming silently at Sirius.

- An hour of charades later-

The Oder were even more confused than they had been when they first came in.

"That's it! I'm going to go looking for him myself!" screamed Moody and stormed of the room. Sirius and Remus shared a worried look, before following after him, followed by Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charley and Bill with Snape trailing at the back as they explored the house. After checking all the rooms except Sirius, the Oder found them outside Sirius's door, the amusement of what had happened had worn off and they were getting more irrated with each room they checked and a little frightened as Harry was yet to be seen.

"Well aren't we going in?" asked Snape through his teeth.


End file.
